Sala de Recuperación
by Niveneh
Summary: Serie de One Shoots. Los cuatro genins están recuperándose en el hospital, luego de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke. Historia 1: Shikamaru no sabe si visitar a Chouji, pero recibe "ayuda" externa.
1. Historia 1: Temores

**Sala de Recuperación.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

**Historia #1: "Temores."**

Cerró su puño tembloroso y extendió su mano hacia la enorme puerta frente a él. Y justo cuando su objetivo estaba a escasos centímetros de su piel, desistió. Era ya la quinta vez. Se desconoce completamente, ha salido de peores situaciones con mente fría y calculadora... y ahora no puede realizar una acción tan simple como es abrir una puerta. 

Pero, la puerta no es realmente el problema.

Es lo que hay _detrás_ de ella.

Detrás de aquella madera pulida se encuentra recuperándose de sus heridas una de las personas más importantes es su vida: su mejor amigo, Akamichi Chouji.

Y nuevamente, el punto no es que se encuentre herido y en recuperación, sino _porqué _lo está.

Gracias a él, Nara Shikamaru. Gracias a su incompetencia y falta de criterio.

"¡Demonios!" su puño, antes tembloroso, se enterró con fuerza y determinación en la pared de junto. Sintió sus rodillas flaquear y tocar las frías baldosas del suelo. Odia admitirlo, pero tiene miedo.

Miedo de cruzar aquella puerta y encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de Chouji. Porque sabe que su amigo jamás alzará una palabra para reprocharle. Pero podrá ver el resentimiento en sus ojos... e imaginarse aquello le hiela la sangre.

- Chouji, lo siento...-

¿Y continúas lamentándote como un bebé? Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa-

"Oh, no..."

¿Por qué ella siempre le encontraba en situaciones vergonzosas¿Por qué?

- Anda, quita esa cara- Temari se inclinó hacia él, arrugando el rostro en un gesto fastidiado.

- Es la única que tengo- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

¿Es la habitación del chico ese, verdad- preguntó ella curiosa, mirando la puerta con detenimiento.

- Se llama Chouji, Akamichi Chouji...- le corrigió Shikamaru con fiereza. Temari continuaba de pie, recorriendo la puerta con la mirada como si hubiera algo más allí, aparte de la madera pintada de blanco.

- Sí, sí, como sea...- Temari movió las manos de manera descuidada, como restando importancia a aquella información. Giró su cuello, posando sus ojos en Shikamaru otra vez- y si este... eeh, Chouji, es tu amigo ¿Qué haces tú allí tirado en el suelo¿Por qué no entras-

Una vez más, Shikamaru odió la capacidad de las mujeres para llegar justo al meollo de las situaciones sin demasiado esfuerzo. Siente una pesadez en el estómago, y la fija mirada de Temari no le ayuda mucho que digamos.

- Oh, ya veo...- los labios de Temari se arquearon en una tenue sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Típico gesto femenino que quiere decir "conozco exactamente tus pensamientos".

- Ni siquiera lo intentes- Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior, nuevamente evitando la mirada de la chica.

¿Intentar qué- la voz de Temari no se mostraba tan seria como de costumbre. Sí, seguramente se está divirtiendo con todo esto; sintiéndose dueña de la situación.

- ...- se rehusó a pronunciar palabra. No iba a discutir su sentir con nadie, y muchísimo menos con... con... ella.

Precisamente con ella. Desde que apareció en aquella ocasión para ayudarle... por órdenes de Tsunade-sama, ha estado viéndola con demasiada frecuencia. Se han encontrado muchas veces en los pasillos de este hospital y casi siempre, para bien o para mal, cruzan palabra.

Escuchó a Temari suspirar y, antes que pudiera darse cuenta, ella estaba otra vez inclinada frente a él.

- Yo digo que te pongas de pie y cruces esa puerta de una buena vez- dijo firmemente, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué...- intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

- Cuando un shinobi acepta una misión, acepta también las consecuencias que ésta conlleva. Todos tus compañeros estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas con tal que la misión fuera exitosa. Nadie te culpa, salvo tú mismo- las rodillas de Temari se apoyaron en el suelo, casi rozando las de Shikamaru- así que deja de comportarte como un niño y cruza esa puerta-

- ...-

- Si sigues callado e indeciso- Temari se puso de pie, haciéndole un guiño¡La tumbaré para ahorrarte problemas-

¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa- Shikamaru se puso en pie abruptamente, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para detener a Temari en su "demolición". ¡Interrumpirían el descanso de su amigo con semejante escándalo!

Sin embargo, una vez estuvo de pie, notó que las intenciones de Temari estaban lejos de tumbar aquella puerta salvajemente. Los ojos de la kunoichi brillaban victoriosos, como si hubiese ganado la batalla.

- Bueno, al menos conseguí que te pusieras de pie- sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa tan tenue apenas perceptible para Shikamaru.

"¿O sea que todo era un truco?" pensó, mirando a Temari con desconfianza. "¡Debí suponerlo!" Ahora que lo piensa, era demasiado obvio. Bueno, no tanto, después de todo es ley de vida que las mujeres son impredecibles por naturaleza.

¿E insistes en quedarte allí parado- se llevó las manos a la cintura, en actitud impaciente.

Shikamaru volvió a mirar la puerta, justo como hace minutos atrás. Nuevamente, el temor reaparece con la misma intensidad que antes. ¿Por qué?...

Lo que realmente le molestaba es que, en el fondo, una pequeña parte de él sentía que Chouji aún no estaba preparado para una misión de ese calibre. Pero se negó a partir sin su compañero. Su propio egoísmo puso en peligro la vida de su mejor amigo, y aún no puede perdonárselo.

_"La vida de tus camaradas siempre estará en juego..."_

Las palabras de su padre agravaron la pesadez en su estómago. Sí, sabe que no puede proteger a Chouji, porque es tan shinobi como él. Sin embargo...

_"Nadie te culpa, excepto tú..."_

¿Podría Temari tener razón?

Tragó en seco, extendiendo otra vez su puño cerrado en dirección a la puerta. Estaba cerca, era sólo cuestión de milímetros. Y... otra vez, se detuvo. Contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos, hasta que ocurrió algo y se le heló la piel: las manos de Temari rodeaban su puño, que se alzaba vacilante en el aire.

Con un rápido movimiento y sin demasiada fuerza, ya que Shikamaru estaba con la guardia baja, Temari provocó que el puño diera tres sonoros golpecitos en la puerta.

¿Si- se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

¡Visitas- luego de exclamar aquello con fuerza, Temari soltó la mano de Shikamaru, haciéndole un pequeño guiño¿verdad que no era tan difícil-

Temari giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda y haciendo un descuidado gesto de despedida.

Shikamaru la vio alejarse con pasos tranquilos y seguros de allí. No pudo contener un suspiro que se escapó de sus labios. Aún no comprende qué método tiene ella para simplificarlo todo.

"Mujeres..." pensó, sonriendo interiormente.

Temari continuaba alejándose y él estaba a punto de girar la perilla, cuando recordó un pequeño detalle "pendiente".

- Temari...-

¿Eh- ella estaba casi al final del pasillo, pero alcanzó a escuchar su nombre y se volteó.

"Sólo espero que esto no se haga costumbre" pensó Shikamaru, mientras arqueaba sus labios en una tenue sonrisa.

- Gracias, Temari...-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par y sus labios también se separaron un poco en actitud de sorpresa. Incluso, Shikamaru habría jurado ver un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas. Sí, lucía muy diferente a la segura y orgullosa Temari de hace minutos atrás. Si se quedara como está con más frecuencia, tal vez...

¿Visitas¿Y por qué se demoran tanto en entrar- la voz de Chouji le recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese pasillo, frente a esa puerta.

Tomó una última bocanada de aire para darse valor e hizo girar la perilla de la puerta con suavidad.

- Buenas tardes, Chouji...-

¡Shikamaru¡Ya extrañaba que no hubieras venido a verme-

La sincera sonrisa en los labios de su amigo le indicó que todo iba a estar bien, y por fin ese nudo en su estómago se disolvió. Alegre al fin, dio tres pasitos al frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesto a tener una larga y animada plática con su mejor amigo.

_"Gracias, Temari..."_

**Fin. **

**Luego de su fallida misión de rescate; Chouji, Kiba, Naruto y Neji pasaron su buena temporada en el hospital, y durante ese tiempo tuvieron que recibir varias visitas y cuidados de sus amigos y conocidos. Basada en esa idea decidí publicar esta serie de one shoots.**

**Quise empezar con este relato de Shikamaru y Temari simplemente porque es una de las parejas de la serie que más me llama la atención. Shikamaru es tan carismático... podría pasarme horas y horas hablando de él. Temari es medio compleja, pero intenté trabajarla lo mejor que pude. Espero que haya quedado IC según sus criterios.**

**Gracias a Glori y Fran por beteármelo. You rulz my girls!**

**Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, mi mail de contacto está en mi profile del sitio. **

**Notita: el sitio se anda comiendo guiones y signos de exclamación e interrogación. Intenté todo lo que pude para arreglarlo. Lo siento .-.**


	2. Historia 2: Reproches en la recepción

**Sala de Recuperación**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

**Historia #2: "Reproches en la recepción".**

Al despertar aquella mañana, se le ocurrió que ir a visitar a Naruto-kun al hospital sería buena idea. Incluso pensó en darle una rápida visita a Neji, ya que según las palabras de Gai-sensei su compañero llegó a encontrarse en estado crítico, al igual que Akamichi Chouji.

Pero en cuanto vio a Tenten en la recepción del hospital, supo que no ha sido para nada una buena idea. La conoce a al perfección y si llega a verle, es capaz de armarle un escándalo, porque de todas las personas, ella es la única que va a echarle en cara su escapada del hospital.

Por eso, enseguida sus planes cambiaron: su nueva misión era salir de allí en silencio y sin ser notado.

.¿De verdad crees que no te he visto?.- la furiosa voz de Tenten resonó por todo el pasillo, a tal grado que la enfermera le hizo un gesto, pidiendo silencio.

Bien, ahora tenía dos opciones: hacerse el desentendido y correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la puerta de salida; o bien hacer uso de su valentía, darse media vuelta y enfrentar a la chica. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era especialmente riesgosa.

.Intenta dar un paso más, Lee... -

Por el tono amenazador de Tenten, piensa que es más "sensato" voltearse hacia ella e intentar negociar un trato.

Claro que apenas vio la furia incrustada en los ojos de ella, tuvo el presentimiento que iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

.Tenten...- pronunció su nombre con suavidad, intentando aminorar el enojo en ella, mas fue en vano.

Lee entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio una mano alzarse en el aire. En cuestión de segundos, Tenten le había dado un golpe en el hombro.

Los golpes de su compañera duelen mucho más, se llevó la mano al hombro, ella ni siquiera le ha dado con verdadera fuerza. Estaba preparado para, mínimo, ser estampado contra la pared contraria.

¿Tenten...?.-

Ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y le tomó unos segundos más darse cuenta que se mordía el labio inferior con fiereza. Se sorprendió y asustó al mismo tiempo, verla en esa actitud no era común.

.Eres un desconsiderado... -

Rock Lee cada vez entendía menos, pero su incomprensión llegó al límite cuando Tenten le pasó al lado sin decir nada, y siguió de largo. Se acercó hacia la recepcionista y empezó a hablar con ella con amabilidad.

.Oh, sí, Hyuuga Neji- la mujer bajó la vista, revisando un montón de papeles que tenía en sus manos- estuvo en muy mal estado. Afortunadamente ya está fuera de peligro, las horas de visita no son hasta la tarde...-

.Está bien- emitió una suave sonrisa- volveré luego entonces. Muchas gracias-

Y sin volver a mirarlo siquiera, Tenten empezó a alejarse de allí. Aquella escena habría sido un alivio cuando aún se sentía bajo amenaza de reprimenda o golpiza, sin embargo ahora tenía una enorme pesadez en el estómago.

No tardó en reconocer aquella pesadez dentro de sí como simple culpa.

En pocos segundos, alcanzó a Tenten y la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que pudiera avanzar un paso más.

.Tenten, lo siento... yo no...-

.No lo entiendes ¿eh, baka?.-

.¿Entender?.- repitió Lee. Casi en un descuido, observó cómo la kunoichi estaba apretando su puño derecho con fuerza, pero para su sorpresa éste no tenía intenciones de incrustarse en su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba, entonces?

.Ustedes dos...- dijo pausadamente, apretando cada vez más los puños. Agradeció que ella no tuviera las uñas afiladas o de lo contrario se habría lastimado mucho-... nunca... nunca...-

.¿Eh?.- como estaba concentrado en el puño (no quería correr riesgos por si le daba un golpe con la guardia baja) tardó en asimilar ese "ustedes dos". Sin duda se refería a él y Neji. ¿O no?

Neji se fue sin siquiera despedirse- comentó melancólica- pero tampoco esperaba unas palabras de adiós. Tú, en cambio...- Tenten lo encaró y entonces el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él.

.¿Lo... lamento?.-

El tono dudoso de Lee provocó que la furia destellara de los ojos de Tenten. Por momentos, pensó que ella le iba a saltar encima y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, finalmente. Sin embargo, transcurrieron los segundos y esto no ocurría.

.Aunque lo dijeras con sinceridad, no te perdonaría, Lee- nuevamente le dio la espalda, con intenciones de irse de allí. Y, otra vez, Lee le detuvo.

.Tenten...- se sorprendió muchísimo cuando ella se volteó a verle. Otra vez tenía el rostro empañado de tristeza y, repitiendo la escena, Lee siente cómo se le encoge el corazón.

.Fui a verte al hospital. Estaba tan contenta porque tu operación fue exitosa... ¡Y cuando entré a tu cuarto me encuentro a Gai-sensei y Tsunade-sama discutiendo sobre no sé qué sake y tu cama estaba vacía¡Vacía!.-

Los ojos de Tenten danzaban ese ritmo peligroso que antecede a las lágrimas. Ver aquel espectáculo hizo que el corazón de Lee se estrujara con fuerza. A su mente llegaron imágenes de Tenten sonriendo, ayudándole en su entrenamiento, socorriéndole en el examen escrito de la prueba de Chunnin. Y, además de Sakura, ella también fue a llevarle flores al hospital cuando se estaba reponiendo de su batalla con Gaara.

Se dio cuenta que, realmente, nunca se lo ha agradecido.

.Olvídalo- suspiró ella, como si quisiera desechar sus anteriores palabras- es inútil...-

Antes que pudiera agregar algo más, Lee colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tenten. Pudo sentir cómo la chica se le erizaba cada poro de la piel ante su contacto.

"Vaya que las mujeres son extrañas" pensó, intentando mantener su rostro relajado o aquel impulso no habría servido de nada.

.Perdón...-

Nuevamente, los ojos de Tenten comenzaron a moverse en ese ritmo tan peculiar. Por unos instantes Lee juraría que iba a echarse a llorar, pero por fortuna esto nunca ocurrió. Ella relajó las facciones de su rostro, entrecerró sus ojos y segundos después una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios.

.Oh, es imposible contigo- susurró, chasqueando la lengua.

.¿Eh?.-

Lee hizo otra vez honor a su distracción aquella mañana, porque demoró un tiempo considerable en darse cuenta que ella le estaba sonriendo.

¿Sonriendo?.¿Qué quería decir aquello?.¿Qué debía hacer?

Al parecer, Tenten esperaba alguna reacción con más rapidez, ya que conforme pasaron los segundos fue arrugando más y más las facciones de su rostro.

.Tampoco creas que será tan fácil que te perdone toda la preocupación que sentí durante tu ausencia- dijo con tono amenazador.

.¿Qué...¿Pues qué tanto tengo que hacer...?.- preguntó bastante temeroso.

Tenten se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba a Lee del brazo y poco a poco lo arrastraba fuera del hospital.

.Aún falta bastante para que podamos visitar a Neji- suspiró, mirándolo aún con gestos amenazantes- así que por lo pronto puedes invitarme a almorzar. Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí y venden una comida deliciosa...-

Ella empezó a caminar rumbo al dichoso restaurante, pero Lee permaneció aún en su sitio, a las puertas del hospital. Muchas veces había escuchado de labios de Nara Shikamaru lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres. Pero como aquel se quejaba de todo y nada en particular, siempre pensó que exageraba. Y hoy le daba la razón por segunda ocasión.

.¡Lee!.¿Qué tanto haces?.¡Ni creas que te librarás de pagar la cuenta!.-

Nuevamente, por su mente pasaron imágenes de Tenten. Por su cabeza desfilaron todas las ocasiones que ella se desveló, sólo por ayudarle en su entrenamiento. Pocas veces repara en esos detalles, pero cuando lo hace, tiene claro que debe agradecer por tener una compañera como ella.

.¡Lee!.- volvió a gritar ella otra vez.

Suspiró hondamente antes de echarse a andar otra vez. Buscó en su bolsillo, al tiempo que rogaba a los cielos que el dinero le alcanzara. Después de todo, un regaño de Tenten al día era más que suficiente.

**Fin.**

**Nuevamente lamento el problema de los guiones. Pero es culpa del sitio. Para el próximo tendré que usar comillas para los diálogos.  
Tenten siempre ha sido un personaje de relleno, tristemente así es. Sé que la mayoría la empareja con Neji, pero a mí me ha llamado la atención el cariño que ella le tiene a Lee. Nó sé si ella lo quiera como otra cosa, pero por lo menos el cariño y admiración que le profesa se dejan ver tanto en el anime como en el manga. Y me imaginé que ella saltaría al enterarse que se fugó recién operado del hospital.  
En fin, creo que la siguiente historia es basada en Hinata.  
Gracias por los reviews y ya saben cómo contactarme. **


End file.
